


Sleep

by SparklingDarkAngel



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and lots of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDarkAngel/pseuds/SparklingDarkAngel
Summary: Magnus has too much to drink, and Alex finds him in a very vulnerable state.





	Sleep

Very few people alive knew that under Magnus’s charm and charisma, there lay a very lonely man. Sometimes, he let himself dissociate from his feelings, forgetting just how lonely he was. Some days, he even fooled himself. But today was not one of those days. 

Tonight, his goal was to get so drunk that he forgot about Alexander Lightwood and his lies. Of course Alec wouldn’t understand the severity of the soul sword being in Valentine’s hands. It wasn’t his own life he was playing with. It was Magnus’s, and he did not appreciate being kept in the dark about a matter that could literally mean life or death for him. 

He took another swig of red wine, drinking straight from the bottle. Wine had spilled onto his lavish clothing, but he was too drunk to care. It ran from his lips down his chin, dripping off like blood from the mouth of a vampire. It had been so long since he had gotten this drunk. He had forgotten just how good it felt. 

Another swig later, and the pain in his heart lessened, replaced by the warmth of alcohol. He took another swig, then another. The bottle was empty, and he was standing to get more when he dropped the bottle, splattering glass everywhere. At first, he just stared at it with his blurry eyes. Then, he started to laugh. 

He laughed so hard that his stomach began to hurt, and his laughs turned to sobs as tears formed in his cat eyes. Being tortured, Alec’s lies, it was all screaming in his head, too much for him to handle. He put his hands to his head and screamed. 

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Alec was standing in the room, arrow ready to fire. He had been about to knock, but when he heard Magnus scream, he thought he was in danger, so he rushed in. But it was only Magnus, sobbing uglily alone. 

Alec could feel his heart break as he approached the warlock. There were shards of broken glass shattered everywhere. Alec sighed. Magnus’s breath smelled much more like alcohol than usual, and he had red lines running down from his face, staining his clothes. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said. 

First, he got out a broom and dustpan and began to sweep the glass away. Normally, Magnus would just magic it away, but he was obviously in no condition to be performing any spells now. Alec didn’t mind, and it gave him time to think about what he was going to say. 

With the hazardous glass gone, Alec tugged on Magnus’s hand to get him to stand up. Magnus complied, and it worried Alec that he wasn’t putting up a fight considering how mad he was. “We’ll get you cleaned up, okay?”

Magnus nodded. Alec made his way to the bathroom and wet a rag under the sink with warm water. He returned to the warlock and wiped the wine stains from his face. Once they were gone, he gently brushed off his tear-stained cheeks. 

“God, Magnus. I’m so sorry,” he said, setting the rag down. “I did this to you, didn’t I?”

“I think iwasss the wine,” Magnus slurred. 

Alec gently shushed him and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Let’s get you into bed,” he said. He took the warlock’s hand and led him into the bedroom with no resistance. He closed the door behind him and turned to Magnus. Gently, he helped the warlock take off his stained shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Alec went to his drawer, finding a plain t-shirt. He approached Magnus again and gently helped him put it on. 

Taking Magnus’s hand once again, he led him to the bed. Magnus instantly curled up in fetal position and started crying again. Alec slipped his shoes off and slipped into bed next to Magnus. He pulled the blanket over them. 

“I’m so sorry, Magnus,” Alec whispered. “And I will never lie to you again.” After a moment of silence, Alec continued. “I love you, Magnus.”

“Love you too, Alecssssander,” Magnus mumbled, slurring Alec’s name. 

The pair eventually fell asleep, bodies pressed together with need. They each needed the other, and it was becoming painfully obvious. Magnus’s mask had slipped big time, probably due to all the alcohol in his system. It hurt Alec to see him like this and know it was his fault. 

Eventually, they would make up with kisses and flowers, but for now, they slept.


End file.
